The Big Noise (1944 film) Credits
Opening Logo * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Twentieth Century-Fox and Walt Disney presents * Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy in * "The Big Noise" * In Technicolor * with The Talents of: Doris Merrick, Arthur Space, Veda Ann Borg, Bobby Blake, Frank Fenton, James Bush * Screen Play by: W. Scott Darling * Story: Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Johnny Jensen, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Ed Penner, Dick Kelsey, Jim Bodrero, Roy Williams, Jesse Marsh, Erwin Graham, Xavier Atencio * Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Elmer Plummer, John Hench * Supervising Animators: Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder * Character Animation: Les Clark, Ward Kimball, Milt Kahl, John Sibley, Hal King, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Fred Moore, Hugh Fraser, Judge Whitaker, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Jack Campbell, Cliff Nordberg, Bill Justice, Al Bertino, John McManus, Ken O'Brien, Art Stevens, Richard Williams * Effects Animation: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Andy Engman, Brad Case, Don Patterson * Art Direction: Lyle Wheeler, John Ewing * Layout: Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Al Zinnen, Ed Benedict, Charles Philippi, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, Charles Payzant, John Niendorff * Color Consultant: Mique Nelson * Background: Claude Coats, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer, Merle Cox, Jimi Trout * Music: David Buttolph * Musical Direction: Emil Newman, Charles Wolcott * Associates: Ken Darby, Oliver Wallace, Edward Plumb, Paul Smith * Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth * Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus * Live-Action Sequence: ** Director of Photography: Joe MacDonald, A.S.C. ** Set Decorations: Thomas Little ** Associate: Al Orenbach ** Costumes: Yvonne Wood ** Makeup Artist: Guy Pearce ** Special Photographic Effects: Fred Sersen * Process Effects: Ub Iwerks * Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield * Sound: Bernard Freericks, Harry M. Leonard * Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook * Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott * Music Editor: Al Teeter * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions and Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation All Rights Reserved * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 10085 * Western Electric Recording * RCA Sound System * Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL * This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor * Producers: Fred Qrimby, Sol C. Wurtzel * Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Bob Cormack, Josh Meador, Mal St. Clair * Production Supervisor: Joe Grant Closing Credits * THE END * Released through: Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation and Walt Disney Productions * Directed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. * For Victory * U.S. War of the Bonds * Buy Yours in This Theatre Category:End Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Movie Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:Rated G